World
World is the very world Journey Beyond take place in. It has no specific name and is therefore simply named World or The World. It contains 5 continents with other smaller regions. Continents and regions * The Kingdom - The right continent of World. This is where the big city The Kingdom is located where Pewdiepie, Ray and Vincent has aided several times. * Azaria - The left continent of World. This is an ancient region and was holding the mightiest kings and cities in World. The gigantic capital city, known as Abrubian. was reduced to ruins, swallowed by the sands forever and with it, the entire continent. Its a harsh landscape to live in. * Arleyshire - The lower continent of World. It has 4 smaller continents containing alot of green forest and beautiful mountainchains. Four elven kingdoms is located, each with its own island. The Darkelfes, Forestelfes, Half-Bloodelfes and Highelfes lives here but also trolls, goblins and minotaurs. * Tundras - The left upper roof of World. A continent, full with ice, snow, a freezing cold abyss which only the skilled survivors could survive in. It is here The Frost Clans lives in. The Barbarians, The Virse and The Snowelves. The three clans stay pretty isolated from the rest of World and dont obey The Kingdom or the rest of World. * Daria - The right upper rood of World. Created by several volanic erruption, Daria is by far the most dangerous place in World. With hundreds of active volcanoes, death is lurking and falling from the sky every day. Only one standing castle is standing, The Darkpass Castle, which is The Dark Forces main settlement. By using dark magics, the dark mages protects the castle at all costs. Unknown regions * The Void - Unknown location. It is a timeless place inhabited by various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. The Void controls the evil in World. There must always be a Void Lord on the throne, otherwise, the World itself would inplode into ashes. The current Void Lord is the former Life-Binder, as seen in PCA 2. The Dark Forces is praising its terror. * Everfall Isles - Unknown location for people of World, but is located as floating islands right in the center of World. The places for the Guardians of World. The Aether is a floating island with only one building, The Palace of Life. The Guardians are divided with their own elemental: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. They are all ruled by Tina, the Life-Binder since her father God took the place as The Void Lord. This place can be seen in PCA-series and JB 1. * Vampriana - Unknown location. The region of the Vampires. Trivia * The reason the world is named just World is because it does have no direct name. "One could say that the world has a name, which is named World, its up to every player to decide if it has a name or not" - Eroxxie, developer of Journey Beyond.